Midday Rain Slytherin style
by Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous
Summary: Bella leaves america after bithday party fiasco and returns to her love at hogwarts Draco Malfoy. Cedric isnt dead and Harry is with Hermione Luna is with Cedric and Bella and Cedric are the Head Boy and Head Girl. will continue due 2 inthusiastic readers


Midday Rain Slytherin style.

Summary- Bella swan was a half way threw her sixth year at Hogwarts when her mom remarried phil. She decides to leave Hogwarts after her boyfriend since her first year get in a fight. She meets Edward Cullen and fakes love. After the birthday fiasco she goes back to Hogwarts and gets resorted from Gryffindor to Slytherin. The Cullen's who all became magical after their transformation go to Hogwarts as well and see Bella their. What happens when Edwards 'Mate' leaves him for a snobbish blonde with the ego the size of the entire school. Cedric Diggory did not die in the tournament Harry was the only one to take the cup and Voldemort is back but not fully alive. Cedric is also a Seventh year in this he was bitten by a vampire!!! He's dating Luna but that might change in due time.

Seventh year

Draco's Point Of View:

Isabella Swan was back at Hogwarts. After half a year of her being MIA my one love is back for me. The Gryffindor I never hated. The New Year was starting up and I planned to propose as soon as I saw my love again. Getting on the train I sat next to my two best mates Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson across from Harry Bloody Potter, His girlfriend/ baby mama Hermione Granger and his best friend Ronald Weasley. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom came onto the train next taking seats near the golden trio. A set of five super pale people got on next one looking a lot like a certain Hufflepuff prefect. Said prefect followed taking a seat next to Luna and Neville. The set of five were seated behind me and I could tell they would be in either Ravenclaw of Gryffindor. Except the blond two and the huge dark haired one who looked like they scheme a lot or are moody. That leaves the other two. Then my beautiful Isabella got on the train.

"Isabella Darling how was your time with your father?" I said before kissing her passionately and I swear I heard a loud growl.

"Fine Dray. Except a Muggle or Muggle born fell in love with me total Cedric wanna be. Hey Cedric! Hey Neville hey Luna. How were your summers?" Isabella said sweetly. No doubt she would be in Slytherin.

"Great Isabella Ceddie and I spent all summer together!" said Luna the female prefect of Hufflepuff. Her boyfriend looked at her lovingly and I could tell Isabella wanted more considering I knew Luna and he got engaged but I would say nothing.

"What did you do?" Isabella said. I knew their was a reason I loved her. She always pried when some one didn't give her enough information. She sent me a letter via owl about a group of vampires that she knew about from her first day then played stupid and pretended she thought they were super heroes of the Muggle world. I love her so, so much. I cast a silencing spell around our and Cedric's table.

"I proposed in the long run it was full of wedding planning. So tell me about my copy cat." Cedric said inflating his engorged ego even more.

"His names Edward Cullen. He's a Vampire like as if Voldemort didn't fuck up that title enough right? Well he fell in love with me and I played around like I cared or some shit. His brother almost killed me so I decided game over and came back." She said and I frowned.

"So it had nothing to do with you missing me? Or that you're the female head girl?"

"Of course I was going to throw in the towel any way but that's why I got here early. No birthdays complete unless your lives at stake right?" Isabella asked laughing with Cedric, Luna and I. We stayed this way till we were at Hogwarts talking about little things.

"So we share a dormitory this year since we are both Head of our Genders. Now I have a question for you Darling." I said after the Great Hall was filled and all the noise died down. Bella was sorted into slyterin and the tall blonde chick from the train Slytherin, the big dark haired one as well. The blonde dude Hufflepuff and the other two Ravenclaw. Losers. Except the Slytherin they better be smart and talented or I will kick them out my self.

"Of course Dray go on." Isabella prompted and I lowered the silencing spell.

"Isabella Swan my Darling, my love and my everything. Since our first year you've been in every part that keeps me going. Our time apart last year only doubled my feelings for you. I ask you this now for without you in my life I would parish no doubt. Isabella Marie Swan my one thought for the past six years would you give me the great honor of taking my hand in holy matrimony?" I said in the giant speech I prepared over the summer. Five kids stood and walked over. I recognized them from the train the Cedric wanna be being one of them.

"May I help you?" I said sarcastically. "We are in the middle of something."

"Bella you dated Edward we saved your life. You said you loved Edward you went so far as to say you've never had a boyfriend or your first kiss. What is this kid talking about." The short dark haired Ravenclaw stated.

"My name is Isabella and that description and I don't go well together. I wasn't even a virgin when I stayed with my dad last year. Now if you would excuse me I have some one to answer." She said then shooed them away. "Draco you really didn't need the large speech or the dramatic proposal. For as much as I absolutely love the attention it created… of course I will it wasn't even a question just a verbal statement. I missed you so much last year Dray. Washington was horrible, no wizards with a proper bloodline in the state! I was the only pureblood other then my father! It sucked so much! But I'm glad I'm back where no mud bloods or half bloods can overpopulate over me. I love you Dray."

"I love you too my sweet Isabella. Would you like your ring?" I asked and she nodded that pretty little head of hers and I took out the black satin box out of my robes pocket and popped it open exposing the cherry sized diamond on the white gold band. The diamond was cut in a perfect circle while surrounded by a ton of smaller almond shaped diamonds across the band. I took it out and slid it on her finger. The Great hall filled with Awes and cheers with a few jealous stares.

A/N so that was it and I want your input on if it should be continued or left as is. I think I want it as a one shot but I'm so not sure. If you love it you'll send Reviews if not well you know the drill. Its just a love story with Edwards heart stomped all over!


End file.
